


Political Love

by Aesthetically_sad



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_sad/pseuds/Aesthetically_sad
Summary: Trump Joe, forbidden lovers hiding their relationship from their wives will they be caught?Read to find out!Also I'm so sorry!Dedicated to my friend! You know who u are :)
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Political Love

Donald J Trump looks hesitantly at his forbidden lover. He takes in his beautiful white hair and breath taking eyes and sighs.

"What is our wives find out?" Donald asks uncertain. Despite wanting to be with his love out in the open he knows what would happen if they become public. Not only would he lose his kids but his cult- I mean followers would riot.

Joe Biden extends his old and wrinkled hand and rests it on Donalds orange one. 

Squeezing in reassure he answers, "Dont worry baby, everything will be fine. We're being safe."

Donald sighs in relief as his lovers calm words drift over him.

'Everything will be fine.' He chants to himself.

'Everything will be fine.' He repeats.

Everything in fact, was not fine.


End file.
